We wish you a merry christmas
by Hermi-SsS
Summary: Dedicado a: ShakingOffTheChains. Dean se topa con algo que no esperaba y disfruta su navidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamaer: Nada de esto me pertenece salvo la historia aquí contada...**_

**_Dedicado a: ShakingOffTheChains (Sofi), feliz navidad, espero que te sientas identificada (guiño-guiño)_**

**_Es un fic de 3 capis (este es el primero), son por dias y el 25 subiré el último._**

_**We wish you a Merry christmas**_

**23**** de diciembre de 2009.**

Dean estaba sentado con un vaso gigantesco de cerveza sobre su mesa. Miraba a la chica rubia que bailaba en el escenario mientras cantaba "Wanted dead or alive". A Dean la baba le caía hasta mojar sus zapatillas.

Terminó la canción, Dean silbó, aplaudió y se terminó su vaso. Salió del lugar viendo las rojas luces que anunciaban la llegada de la navidad.

Fuera, la chica rubia que había cantado hace un momento, estaba ahí, esperándolo vestida solo con una pollera de jean y una campera de cuero ecológico.

-Hola, Dean.- dijo mirándolo fijamente con el ojo completamente negro.

_Oh, my fucking god again!_Rápidamente, Dean sacó la petaca de agua bendita y le tiró un poco encima. Se empezó a retorcer. Dean pronunció el exorcismo casi escupiendo las palabras mientras la mantenía a raya.

Ella cayó al suelo. Se apresuró a buscar la yugular, afortunadamente tenía pulso. Vió que cerca de ella, había un estuche de guitarra, y abriéndolo, contenía una _SG Gibson_, como la de Angus Young. ¡Oh la re putísima madre!

Abriendo un bolso que tenía al lado del estuche, buscó una licencia, DNI, algo que le dijera dónde vivía: a 3 cuadras de allí.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamaer: Nada de esto me pertenece (sino, las cosas que le haría a Dean o a Sam), salvo la historia aquí contada... Muahahaha**_

**_Dedicado a: ShakingOffTheChains (Sofi) : Feliz Navidad! :P_**

_**We wish you a Merry christmas**_

**24 de diciembre de 2009.**

Pasó por un Macdonald's se pidió dos cajitas feliz con coca grande, papas grandes, hamburguesa extra-extra grande. ¡Listo! Ya tenía el almuerzo.

Volvió al apartamento que Sabrina tenía, ese era su nombre según los papeles que encontró. Entró, ella seguía durmiendo pacíficamente.

Dejo el paquete de Macdonald's en la mesa, y se acercó al resplandeciente árbol. Abajo, había dos paquetes.

Se sentó en la mesa, y se puso a comer, mirando al mini Papa Noel que venía en la cajita feliz. El día pasó sin más.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamaer: Nada de esto me pertenece (sino, las cosas que le haria a cualquier Winchester)**_

**_Dedicado a : Sofi y su mente perver, Feliz navidad!_**

_**We wish you a Merry christmas**_

**25 de diciembre de 2009.**

Se despertó, y fue a por una cerveza de la heladera. Esto de vivir en un apartamento ajeno, era genial.

¡Demonios! Sabrina se despertó.

Cuando se terminó de despertar y entró en la cocina, Dean le explicó que había tenido un desmayo en el bar, y que él la trajo a su casa.

-Gracias.- dijo ella tranquilamente.

-De nada.- ella lo miró flirteando descaradamente.

-Feliz Navidad. Como imagino que si te quedaste aquí, es porque no vives por aquí, ¿estoy en lo cierto?-

-Y… más o menos. Igual solo me quedo hasta mañana.- admitió Dean.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí esta noche? No está bien pasar las navidades solo. Claro, a menos que tengas novia.-

-Gracias. Y no, soltero y feliz.-

-Espero que te guste la pasta.- ella dijo poniéndose a cocinar.

Comieron y tomaron cerveza hasta la tardecita. Ella se acercó al árbol –que ahora tenía luces de colores encendidas- y sacó un paquete.

Fue corriendo a la habitación, y salió con un corsé negro con detalles celestes y una pollera de tul negro bastante corta.

-¿Te gusta?-

A Dean se le salió la baba de una linda forma. Y como única respuesta se acercó y le dejo un rojizo chupón. Ella se rió de sonoramente y dijo:

-Supongo que sí.-

Pero no tuvo tiempo para decir nada más, ya que Dean empezó a besarla en los labios. Y, mierda, él besaba como los dioses.

Pronto, la ropa desapareció. Y solo quedó la música de "We wish you a Merry christmas" de fondo.

**_FIN_**

**_Espero que _****_tods_****_ pasen unas lindas navidades con Deancitos/Samcitos o su flia :P_**

**_Y no se olviden de dejar un review como regalo de navidad :D_**


End file.
